


The One where Lams Traumatizes Jefferson (regularly)

by lexxclarke



Series: just text me [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Sex, Modern Era, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Texting, alex and john fuck with jefferson, laf is the best signif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexxclarke/pseuds/lexxclarke
Summary: laf wants to do something nice for herc but the chat deteriorates into chaosalexanderyes: has sent an audio messagejeffersin: S T O Palexanderyes: N E V E R





	The One where Lams Traumatizes Jefferson (regularly)

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: alexanderyes  
> John: jlaurnes  
> Laf: merde  
> Herc: hercontheinside  
> Eliza: blueshcuy  
> Angelica: angshcuy  
> Peggy: andme  
> Burr: talkingless  
> Maria: reddress  
> TJeff: jerffersin  
> JMads: madisun  
> Theo Burr: deartheo  
> Gwash: veneratedvirginian  
> Mwash: mrspresident
> 
> ***if it's a private chat the "chat name" is the contact name from the first person to speaks phone***
> 
> madison isn't in this sorry jmads fans but herc and mwash have actual parts so this is the price we pay
> 
> this was gonna have a wayyyyy different plot but then this happened and i didn't hate it so here we are

**The Boss <3**

merde: u know what??

veneratedvirginian: what darling??

merde: herc and martha r the best

veneratedvirginian: yaaa!!

merde: that was v cute ok

merde: but like we should do something for them

veneratedvirginian: like what?

merde: i have no idea

merde: u’ve been married to martha for like ever don’t u have any idea

veneratedvirginian: martha usually tells me what she wants

 

**merde, veneratedvirginian, hercontheinside, mrspresident**

merde: ok idk what the name for this gc should be yet

merde: but it has to be bomb af

merde: bc this gc is pretty much the lit-est thing ever

hercontheinside: babe

merde: understood

mrspresident: oh look!!!!

mrspresident: it’s my husband’s hot signif!!!!!

mrspresident: but seriously,,, laf ur rly hot

hercontheinside: @laf does mwash wanna fuck u???

mrspresident: a little

merde: it’s been discussed

mrspresident: can u blAME ME THO???

hercontheinside: no

veneratedvirginian: no

merde: no

 

**Hamilsquad**

merde: ok but

merde: mwash is the coolest person to ever walk the earth

alexanderyes: tru

angschuy: i agree but like,, y

hercontheinside: laf made a gc with me and the washes and she immediately starts talking about how she wants to fuck laf

deartheo: iconic

reddress: what y’all do in ur spare time is ur problem

reddress: but y did laf make that gc

merde: oH

 

**The Boss <3**

merde: i have an idea for herc and martha!!!!!!!!

merde: it might be rly lame

merde: or they might rly like it

veneratedvirginian: i trust u darling i’m sure it’s a great idea and they’ll love it

 

**merde, veneratedvirginian, hercontheinside, mrspresident**

merde: i got so distracted by how cool martha is and i forgot to tell u y i made the chat

mrspresident: u know it

merde: damn it’s gonna happen again

merde: geORGE

veneratedvirginian: yes darling?

merde: can u tell them???? bc ur wife is rly cool and it’s distracting

veneratedvirginian: i know she is

veneratedvirginian: even after all these years she still amazes me

hercontheinside: aw

merde: aw

mrspresident: aw

merde: now we’re all getting distracted!!!

veneratedvirginian: before my wonderful partner spontaneously combusts from frustration from not tell you what they’ve planned

veneratedvirginian: can we all just calm down and let them speak

merde: ok so!!!!

merde: george and i love u v much!!!

merde: and ur both the best boyfriend/wife we could ever ask for!!!!

merde: so we wanted to do something v nice for u!!!!

hercontheinside: babe!!!!

merde: i know!!! but i love u!!!

hercontheinside: i love u too!!!!

merde: so anyway,,, bc we love u am I was thinking I could get u a reservation at a nice restaurant????

hercontheinside: like a group date????

merde: ,,,,,,not exactly 

hercontheinside: like a me and Martha date??

merde: only if u want to

merde: but yes

mrspresident: I'm down

hercontheinside: hell ya i’d love to spend some quality time with mwash

mrspresident: dab

hercontheinside: o m g

 

**Hunkules ;) <3**

merde: bby??

hercontheinside: yes??

merde: u sure ur cool with the whole mwash thing

merde: I just thought george and I could treat u guys to a nice night

hercontheinside: baby

hercontheinside: honey 

hercontheinside: literal love of my life

merde: yes??

hercontheinside: I love u more than anything in the entire world

merde: I'm sensing a but coming

hercontheinside: but,,, ur a lot sometimes

merde: tru

hercontheinside: I would never change a single thing about u bc I love everything about u

hercontheinside: but it'll be nice to spend a night with just martha 

merde: ok!!

merde: I love u sm!!!

merde: I just wanted to make sure ur ok with it

merde: bc we're both so new to this whole poly thing and I never want to hurt u

hercontheinside: laf!!!

hercontheinside: I trust and love u!! always!!

hercontheinside: this is new but we're doing pretty good

hercontheinside: don't u think so baby??

merde: ya

merde: but sometimes I worry bc I love u sm and I don't wanna lose u

hercontheinside: u never will

merde: promise??

hercontheinside: absolutely 

hercontheinside: I love u and I'm coming to cuddle u

merde: yay!!!

 

**Hamilsquad**

hercontheinside: so I'm going on a date with mwash??

angschuy: what??

angschuy: why??

alexanderyes: can I come??

merde: non

hercontheinside: so laf set up this thing and mwash and I r going to dinner and having a nice night out and laf is arranging the whole thing

hercontheinside: bc he and george (but this was totally all laf’s idea bc it's such a laf thing omg) want to thank me and mwash for being awesome signifs?????

hercontheinside: I love laf sm!!

merde: I love u too!!

andme: holy shit

blueschuy: that's adorable!!

reddress: ok but does laf seem like the best signif ever or what

reddress: like I love eliza more than anything and would trade her for anything

reddress: but damnn dating laf seems rly great

hercontheinside: it is

merde: it's y I have two boyfriends

alexanderyes: umm @maria have u seen john????

alexanderyes: he's clearly the best person to date in this gc

jlaurens: <3

jlaurens: but tbh maria has a point

alexanderyes: e x c u s e  m e

jlaurens: laf would be a kickass signif

alexanderyes: wot??

jlaurens: but I like dating u v much

alexanderyes: damn right u do

alexanderyes: come here and I'll show u y u like dating me sm

alexanderyes: ;) ;) ;)

jlaurens: ;) ;) ;)

talkingless: thank god it's not a work day

merde: rt

alexanderyes: ok but I literally can't talk bc u fuck gwash in ur/his office on the daily 

jlaurens: he literally stopped sucking my dick to type that

jlaurens: I hope ur happy laf

andme: gross

deartheo: but the real question is

deartheo: y r u looking at ur phones during sex??

hercontheinside: y do u even have ur phones on u during sex????

alexanderyes: we occasionally like to traumatize jefferson by sending him audio messages 

jlaurens: a l e x

alexanderyes: whoops gtg

talkingless: I want death 

 

**Jeffershit**

alexanderyes:  _ has sent an audio message _

jeffersin: S T O P

alexanderyes: N E V E R

jeffersin: jennewikenhwkaowishvwjbckoc

alexanderyes: besides,,,,

alexanderyes: I know u like it ;)

jeffersin: whAT I DO NOT!!!!!

alexanderyes: I sent u one of these in a meeting

alexanderyes: I could see the Attraction™ in ur eyes

jeffersin: plz die

alexanderyes: I wish

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U FOR READING AND PRETTY PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS
> 
> ps i promise to go back to an actual plot soon but it's been a rough week and this made me happy but herc/mwash date and detective!thomas are coming up!!!!!!!
> 
> pps did u guys enjoy the little bit of jamilton i threw in there????


End file.
